The inventive concept relates to a light source package and a display device including the light source package, and more particularly, to the same including the light source package that exhibits excellent color reproduction, without discoloration due to moisture after a long period of time.
A light-emitting diode (LED) is recently highlighted as a light source of a lighting apparatus, due to its high energy efficiency and appropriate small size. Furthermore, since the LED is used not only in lighting apparatus but also in flat panel displays, optical communication, etc., the LED is more widely used.
A red phosphor to express a red color includes a fluoride-based red phosphor and a sulfide-based red phosphor, and in this regard, since the fluoride-based red phosphor and the sulfide-based red phosphor are extremely vulnerable to moisture, there is an increasing demand for overcoming this problem.